I Will Show You
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Hinata, gadis cupu yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pacarnya sendiri, Sasuke selingkuh dengan Sakura! Dan itulah awal pertemuan Gaara dan Hinata yang err.. sangat tidak keren. Tapi siapa yang mengira itulah awal perjalanan cinta sekaligus 'balas dendam' seorang Hyuuga Hinata? jelek buat sumarry, judge as you like ONE SHOOT


_**I Will Show You**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Always Oom Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut. Dan disarankan, sambil baca cerita ini, sambil dengerin lagu Ailee - I Will Show You. *ketauan banget sih authornya korban hallyu -,,-***_

_**Oiya, agar lebih memudahkan reader makanya lirik lagunya author rubah jadi bahasa inggris. Hope all of you like this story. :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're probably wearing the clothes I bought you**_

_**You probably put on the cologne I bought you**_

_**And right now, you're probably meeting her and laughing**_

Hinata melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin, pacar yang dia sayangi, sekarang berkencan dengan sahabatnya sendiri!

Tanpa sadar, kristal bening mengalir di wajahnya. Dan dia berlari menjauh dari dua orang yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali.

Karena tidak melihat jalan, Hinata menubruk seseorag. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan memikirkan kesialan yang menimpanya sepanjang hari ini. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari jika orang yang ditabraknya tadi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara bariton yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan tagisnya lagi

Beberapa orang berbisik saat melihat Hinata yang terduduk dan menangis histeris, sementara orang yang mengulurkan tangannya sudah berjongkok di depan Hinata dan berusaha menghentikan tangis Hinata. Sayangnya, bukannya tangisnya berhenti, yang ada Hinata makin menangis dengan keras.

Cowok berambut merah a.k.a orang yang ditabrak Hinata tadi sudah kehabisan akal dan spontan saja menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya dan berbisik "Tolong berhentilah menangis.."

Hinata yang mendengar suara lembut tapi nyaris putus asa itu akhirnya berhenti menangis. Dan cowok itu membantu Hinata berdiri dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pulang Hinata, tapi ditolak secara.. Err, bisa dibilang kasar karena Hinata pergi meninggalkan cowok itu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Oke, sepertinya sopan santun yang diajakan keluarga Hyuuga sejak kecil tampaknya tidak berlaku untuk hari itu. Karena seorang Hyuuga Hinata sedang patah hati.

Sementara cowok berambut merah yang ternyata adalah Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu ditempat gadis yang menangis di depannya seperti dia adalah orang jahat. Dan dia menyeringai saat melihat apa yang dia temukan. Sebuah kartu pelajar Konoha Gakuen atas nama Hyuuga Hinata.

'Hyuuga Hinata.. Jadi itu namanya?'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Did you like her that much that you had to leave me?**_

_**How much more do I have to be better?**_

"Kita putus!" Satu kalimat yang paling Hinata hindari sepanjang masa pacaran, tapi kali dia harus melakukannya

"Hinata.. Tapi kenapa?" Cowok di depannya yang memiliki rambut raven bak pantat ayam terlihat (pura-pura) terkejut dengan keputusan sang pacar

"Jangan pura-pura seperti itu Uchiha Sasuke! Aku melihatmu kencan bersama Sakura!" Bentak Hinata yang membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Dan kenapa aku bodoh sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan Ino dan Tenten selama ini dan malah memilih mempercayai kalian berdua.."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan dengan santainya berkata "ya, aku memang berpacaran dengannya, puas?"

Hinata mendengarnya menggeram kesal. Dia terlalu bodoh karena selama ini mempercayai cowok di depannya.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku meninggalkanmu dan memutuskan bersama Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke seperti tanpa beban. Dan tidak menunggu jawaban Hinata, Sasuke berkata "karena kau tidak cantik. Kau hanya gadis cupu dan tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang menarik adalah uangmu.."

Jleb! Rasanya Hinata seperti dilempar ke jurang terdalam mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. Apa! Jadi selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan?!

Hinata bahkan tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang menyeringai mengejek sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata di cafe sendirian. Dan dia tidak tahu bahwa di luar cafe, Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke untuk kencan.

'Apakah aku gadis terbodoh di muka bumi ini? Mengapa aku lebih mempercayai kata pacarku dan orang yang kuanggap sahabat daripada sahabatku dari kecil?' Runtuk Hinata dalam hati dan tanpa sadar kristal bening mengalir di wajahnya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No matter how much I try to erase you**_

_**We spent so many days together**_

_**The past times are so regrettable that tears keep flowing but…**_

Sudah sebulan sejak Hinata putus dengan Sasuke. Dan tanpa tahu malunya, Sasuke langsung mengumumkan dia pacaran dengan Sakura keesokan harinya di sekolah! Dan tebak, semua orang malah terlihat bahagia mendengar keputusan Sasuke dan menertawakan Hinata karena dicampakkan Sasuke demi Sakura. What the Fuck this world!

Dan hanya Ino, Tenten dan Kiba yang memberi dukungan terhadap Hinata. Hinata sudah berusaha agar perasaanya hilang pada Sasuke, tapi selalu saja berakhir dengan Hinata galau.

"Oh, ayolah. Masih banyak cowok yang lebih keren daripada Sasuke.." Keluh Ino yang melihat sahabatnya seperti mayat hidup sejak memutuskan untuk putus sama Sasuke

"Kau mudah mengatakannya, Ino. Sedangkan aku hanya gadis cupu dan tidak mungkin cowok-cowok keren akan melirikku. Kecuali mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah orang kaya.."

"Hina, kau jangan pesimis seperti itu. Kemana Hinata yang kami kenal dengan melihat segala masalah dari sisi positif?" Tenten yang berusaha menghibur Hinata dengan perkataan yang lebih baik daripada Ino. Yah setidaknya dia tidak mengomeli Hinata seperti yang Ino lakukan

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun, masalah ini tidak ada yang positif.." Balas Hinata dan menarik selimut sampai ke kepalanya

Ino dan Tenten berpandangan sebelum menghela nafas. Di dalam hati, mereka merasa kasihan pada Hinata. Kenapa gadis sebaik dan sepolos Hinata harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa pacarnya berkhianat dengan seseorang yang di panggil sahabat?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I will show you a completed changed me**_

_**I will show you a way prettier me**_

_**I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left**_

Ino terkesiap saat menjumpai Hinata yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Padahal dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu masih bergalau ria di rumah dan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya sama sekali. Dan Oom Hiashi dan kak Neji mengintrogasi Ino dan Tenten tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Untung saja Ino dan Tenten punya alasan yang bagus sehingga dua orang yang harusnya tidak mudah untuk dibohongi percaya dengan perkataannya.

".. Ino? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Gerutu Hinata yang dijawab Ino 'Ha?'

Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksi temannya dengan wajah innoncent itu.

"Ino, bagaimana caranya untuk jadi cewek cantik?"

Ino hampir terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Apa! Jadi cewek cantik? Hyuuga Hinata minta saran untuk dandan!

"Ino.." Panggil Hinata yang lebih mirip merengek

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu menghindari hal itu jika kusinggung hal itu.." Kata Ino terbata, masih shock dengan perubahan mendadak Hinata

"Aku balas dendam pada Uchiha brengsek itu.." Kata Hinata dengan aura-aura dendam yang sangat terasa, yang membuat Ino merinding. Dalam hati, Ino mencatat agar jangan pernah membuat Hinata marah sampai dendam.

"Ta-tapi apa hubungannya jadi cewek cantik sama balas dendam?" Tanya Ino masih tak mengerti

Hinata tersenyum yang menurut Ino seperti menyeringai yang membuatnya merinding ngeri. Ino berani bersumpah, dia tidak akan pernah menggoda Hinata selama sisa hidupnya.

"Minggu depan ulang tahun Sakura. Dan aku ingin memperlihatkan pada si brengsek Uchiha itu bahwa aku bisa berubah lebih baik dari Sakura. Dan aku juga akan membuatnya bersujud padaku karena berani berselingkuh dariku.."

Ino benar-benar jawdrop mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Pertama, Hinata menggunakan kata brengsek yang pada kamus Hyuuga itu 'sesuatuu' yang tidak boleh diucapkan. Kedua, sejak kapan Hinata berubah menjadi gadis pendendam? Dan terakhir, apa Hinata masih menyukai Sasuke?

"Ino, bagaimana? Apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Hinata yang membuat Ino kembali ke dunia nyata

"Tentu saja.." Ino tersenyum lembut yang membuat wajah Hinata cerah seperti sebelum putus dari Sasuke.

'Well, let's play this game. The sweet revenge to you, Mr. Uchiha..' Gumam Hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya, Konoha Gakuen (lebih spesifiknya kelas 12 IPA 4) gempar karena ada murid pindahan. Tentu saja yang heboh adalah murid-murid cewek karena murid pindahan yang bergender cowok sangat cakep. Sepertinya fans-fans Sasuke sudah siap pindah haluan menjadi fans anak baru tersebut.

"Hoi, anak baru. Perkenalkan dirimu.." Perintah Kakashi yang membuat seluruh kelas yang tadinya berisik menjadi diam

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Aku pindahan dari SIHS.." Jelas anak baru yang membuat kelas kembali ribut. Tentu saja ribut, karena mereka tahu sekolah SIHS adalah sekolah khusus cowok yang terkenal dengan murid-murid yang pintar dan hanya anak kaya bersekolah disana

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Kakashi yang membuat seluruh cewek di kelas berebutan mengajukan pertanyaan

"Diam!" Bentak Kakashi sensei yang membuat kelas kembali sunyi. "Ehm, Sabaku. Kenapa kau pindah ke Konoha Gakuen?"

"Mencari seseorang yang seenaknya menangis di depanku dan meninggalkanku begitu selesai menangis.." Jawab Gaara datar, tapi membuat semua cewek di kelas berkata 'so sweet'

Bahkan Kakashi sensei yang killer bisa tersentuh dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Baiklah Sabaku, silahkan pilih tempat duduk.." Perintah Kakashi sensei yang membuat semua cewek berusaha menggusur teman sebangkunya agar bisa duduk dengan Gaara

Tapi Gaara tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan berhenti di meja Hinata dan Ino. Yah, cewek yang masih waras di kelas itu hanya Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku mau disini.." Kata Gaara datar

"E-eh?" Kata Ino terbata, sementara Hinata masih sibuk dengan lamunnya tenang membalas dendamnya pada Sasuke

"Sabaku-san, apa kau ingin duduk dengan Yamanaka?" Tanya Kakashi sensei yang tidak dijawab oleh Gaara

"Hyuuga!" Panggil Kakashi yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata dan berkata "ya?"

"Tolong pindah dari tempat dudukmu. Sabaku ingin duduk di sebelah Yamanaka.." Terang Kakashi yang membuat Hinata memandang Ino dan mendapati lelaki yang pernah menolongnya a.k.a menenangkannya waktu melihat Sasuke selingkuh dan meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih

"K-kau~" kata Hinata terbata dan tangannya menujuk Gaara

"Kau ingat? Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku membuat perhitungan padamu.." Seringai Gaara yang membuat cewek di kelas menjerit

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Apa!" Jerit Hinata yang sukses membuat seluruh kelas melogo dan menatap Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang berwajah pucat, sementara Ino sudah pindah ke tempat duduk Kiba dan tempatnya sekarang diisi oleh Gaara

'Kami-sama, apa aku dihukum karena berencana membalas dendam pada Sasuke?' Hinata meruntuki nasibnya dalam hati

Sementara Gaara? Hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Dan Hinata tidak mengetahui bahwa aura-aura membunuh ditunjukkan padanya dari cewek-cewek yang sepertinya berubah menjadi fans Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa-Sabaku-san, kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Hinata saat istirahat

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi saat perkenalan?" Tanya Gaara datar yang dengan polosnya dijawab gelengan oleh Hinata

'Cewek ini..' Gumam Gaara kesal dan tanpa sadar empat siku-siku tak kasat mata muncul di pelipis Gaara

"Aku mencari seseorang yang seenaknya menangis di depanku dan meninggalkanku begitu selesai menangis.." Ulang Gaara yang membuat Hinata pucat dan tidak jadi menyentuh bento yang ada di hadapannya walaupun perutnya sudah minta untuk diisi

"Ma-maaf~"ucap Hinata lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya

Gaara melihat Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya jadi tidak enak. Eh, sejak kapan Sabaku Gaara jadi peduli sama perasaan orang lain?

"Kau tidak menangis kan?" Tanya Gaara yang membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Gaara menatapnya dengan intens

"Ti-tidak~" jawab Hinata terbata dan membuang wajahnya, malu ditatap secara intens oleh Gaara.

"Hey, Hinata.." Panggil Gaara yang membuat Hinata merinding dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan takut-takut.

"A-ada apa Sabaku-san?"

"Jangan panggil aku Sabaku. Panggil Gaara.."

"Eh, i-iya.."

"Jadilah pacarku.."

Hinata terpana. Sepertinya telinganya salah dengar, apalagi Gaara mengatakannya dengan enteng dan wajahnya tidak tampak seperti orang menyatakan perasaan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata terbata. Dalam hari Hinata meruntuki, kenapa dirinya bisa terbata jika berbicara dengan anak baru. Padahal selama ini dia bisa berbicara lancar pada siapa saja.

"Jadi pacarku.." Ulangnya yang membuat Ino dan Tenten yang baru datang dari kantin menjatuhkan roti yang mereka beli. Gaara yang tidak mempedulikan wajah Hinata yang memucat, melanjutkan perkataanya "dan aku tidak menerima kata tidak.."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Hinata, kau pacaran dengan Gaara!" Jerit Ino yang membuat cewek-cewek yang dari tadi bergerombol di depan kelas terpana mendengar teriakan Ino

"Bukan seperti itu~" ucapan Hinata yang mencicit tidak selesai karena Gaara dengan lantang berkata "mulai hari ini dia adalah pacarku!"

Cewek-cewek yang bergerombol di depan kelas shock dan banyak yang langsung pingsan mendengar perkataan Gaara. Sementara Hinata? Wajahnya semakin pucat dan tidak berani menatap kedua temannya yang menatapnya seperti meminta penjelasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 5 hari Gaara menjadi 'pacar' Hinata dan Hinata harus pasrah karena seluruh murid di sekolah selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, marah dan kesal. (Terutama cewek-cewek yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya)

"Wow, lihat gadis cupu Hyuuga.." Ejek Sakura and the genk saat Hinata lewat di depan mereka

"Cih, setelah putus dengan Uchiha bukannya sadar diri, malah pacaran dengan Sabaku.." Decih Tatuya

Hinata sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat mereka semua, tapi Sakura and the genk menghalangi jalan Hinata.

"Gadis cupu sepertimu tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta.." Ejek Karin yang membuat Hinata menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Hinata tahu, dia bukan cewek keren seperti Sakura and the genk tapi dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar ejekan mereka

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada pacarku?" Suara bariton membuat Hinata bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia tahu ada yang menolongnya.

Sakura and the genk melihat Gaara langsung pergi. Eer, tepatnya sih karena tatapan Gaara seperti 'jangan macam-macam sama pacarku atau kalian tahu akibatnya'

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara yang tidak dijawab Hinata

"Akan kubuat perhitungan pada mereka semua.." Gaara yang sudah terbakar emosi dan berniat mengejak Sakura and the genk.

Namu niat itu terhenti saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah basah karena air matanya. Spontan saja Gaara menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Hinata menangis sepuasnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I neatly change my hairstyle and carefully apply my makeup**_

_**With my high heels and short skirt, everyone turns to look at me**_

Hinata sekarang berada di salah satu salon milik keluarga Gaara. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak sendiri karena ada Tenten dan Ino yang menemani Hinata. Itupun setelah membujuk Gaara yang keras kepala agar membiarkan kedua sahabatnya ikut.

"Hinata, harusnya kau tidak perlu mengajak kami berdua.." Bisik Ino saat rambutnya sedang di tata

"Yang Ino katakan benar. Kami berdua bisa mengurus diri sendiri.." Timpal Tenten

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi tanpa kalian berdua. Aku ingin memperlihatkan pada cewek-cewek sombong itu bahwa kita bisa lebih baik dari pada mereka.." Jelas Hinata yang membuat Ino dan Tenten hanya tersenyum

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau sudah punya pacar?!" Jerit Temari saat Gaara datang ke butik yang kebetulan ada kakak perempuannya disana

"Temari-nee berisik! Jangan buat dia takut.." Omel Gaara yang membuat Ino dan Tenten sweatdrop melihatnya, sementara Hinata yang digandeng Gaara ngumpet di belakang Gaara

"Ah, kawaii.." Kata Temari saat melihat tingkah Hinata. "Pantas saja kau ngotot pindah ke Konoha Gakuen. Ternyata gadis ini alasannya.."

"Eeh?" Reaksi Hinata bingung (dan kali ini nggak ngumpet di belakang Gaara)

"Gaara tidak pernah cerita? Dia dulu sangat nakal di SIHS walaupun nilainya nggak pernah jelek dan dia ini sangat anti megang cewek.." Jelas Temari yang membuat Gaara membuang wajahnya dan melepaskan tangan Hinata

"Sudahlah kak. Lain kali saja bercerita tentang diriku. Kami sedang buru-buru.." Jelas Gaara menunjuk Hinata, Ino dan Tenten

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi.." Omel Temari dan menarik Hinata sementara Ino dan Tenten mengekor di belakang Temari

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, Sakura dan seluruh orang yang berada di pesta ulang tahun Sakura shock dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Oke, Ino dan Tenten memang cantik, tapi singkirkan fakta itu karena bukan hal itu yang membuat semua orang shock. Tapi sepasang kekasih yang fenomenal selama seminggu ini.

Gaara yang menggunakan tuxedo hitam tampak serasi dengan dress hitam diatas lutut yang dipakai oleh Hinata. Dan seluruh orang (kecuali Ino, Tenten dan Kiba) hampir tidak mengenali cewek yang bersama Gaara.

"Gaara, kamu ngajak siapa? Trus mana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi yang membuat Ino, Tenten, Kiba dan seluruh orang di pesta sweatdrop bersamaan

"Dia Hinata.." Tujuk Gaara pada cewek di sampingnya yang membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

"Hahaha" tawa Naruto mengira Gaara bercanda, sementara banyak orang yang bisik-bisik karena penampilan Hinata yang berbeda saat di sekolah

Tawa Naruto pudar saat mendapat deathglare dari Gaara. Jika Hinata tidak menahan tangan Gaara, mungkin Gaara sudah menyerang Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hinata.." Pinta Naruto di bawah tekanan deathglare Gaara

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.." Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut yang membuat Naruto terpana, sementara Gaara memberikan deathglare terbaik pada sahabatnya itu

'Bocah duren ini memang cari masalah sama aku..' Gumam Gaara dalam hati dan menarik (tepatnya menyeret) Hinata ke tempat lain

Sementara Sasuke terpana melihat pacar, ehm.. Maksudnya mantan pacarnya yang berubah 180 derajat dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura yang entah sudah keberapa kali.

'Aku harus mendapatkan Hinata kembali..' Gumam Sasuke pada diri sendiri

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure**_

_**A me who is happier than you**_

_**I won't be sad without you, I won't break down**_

_**Boy you gotta be aware**_

Mungkin sekarang sudah sebulan sejak Hinata resmi pacaran dengan Gaara. Dan sejak Hinata bertemu dengan Temari, Gaara selalu mengajak Hinata ke rumah dengan alasan orang tua atau kedua kakaknya ingin bertemu Hinata.

Hinata juga sudah berubah, mulai dari penampilan hingga sikap. Hinata masih menjadi gadis baik hati, tapi tidak sepolos dulu karena Gaara mengajarkan Hinata agar melihat mata seseorang saat berbicara padanya agar bisa melihat apakah orang itu berbohong atau tidak.

Dan sepertinya Hinata juga sudah lupa niat awalnya untuk balas dendam pada Sasuke. Hinata terlalu sibuk dan bahagia bersama Gaara. Yah, itu memang lebih baik dari pada hidup di bawah bayang-bayang dendam bukan?

Kabarnya, Sasuke memutuskan Sakura seminggu setelah ulang tahun Sakura. Well, mungkin rencana Hinata (yang bahkan Hinata sudah melupakannya) berjalan dengan baik.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**If I ever run into you, I will give a dazzling smile**_

_**Pass by your surprised face and click clack go on my way**_

Sasuke yang baru menutup lokernya dengan malas. Dia benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan Hinata demi gadis yang manjanya bukan main dan sifatnya kekanak-kanakan. Walaupun Hinata cupu (yah Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa sekarang Hinata sudah berubah menjadi cantik), namun hatinya baik serta tidak bermanja-manja seperti Sakura.

Saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya, Hinata berlari kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membalas senyuman Hinata dan dirinya seperti siap memeluk Hinata. Dan betapa shock Sasuke saat Hinata melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Hinata sedang tertawa dengan cowok berambut merah meskipun terlihat wajahnya lelah karena berlari.

Yah, seorang jenius seperti Uchiha Sasuke lupa jika Hinata sekarang punya pacar. Dan pacarnya itu adalah rival terberatnya dari dulu, Sabaku Gaara.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah tidak membuat keributan jika keduanya bertemu dan anehnya hanya Naruto yang innoncent pada permusuhan abadi kedua sahabatnya itu yang bisa mendamaikan mereka. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya keahlian Naruto selain makan ramen di warung Ichikaru.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap pasangan kekasih yang bahagia itu dengan kesal. Dan sepertinya Sasuke menyusun rencana agar Hinata kembali bersama Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata cemberut karena sudah beberapa hari ini Gaara tidak masuk sekolah. Salahkan Gaara yang tidak mau mendengarkan kata Hinata untuk tidak ikut balapan motor. Untung saja Gaara hanya patah tulang, coba kalau Gaara koma. Hinata membayangkah hal itu sudah merinding, apalagi jika menjadi kenyataan.

Dan karena tidak ada Gaara, Hinata jadi sering di ganggu oleh cowok-cowok yang menyukai Hinata. Kan selama ini mereka semua tidak bisa mendekati Hinata karena Gaara selalu disisi Hinata dan tidak segan-segan menghajar cowok-cowok yang berani melirik Hinata.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kiba yang menjaga Hinata sementara Gaara tidak ada dengan duduk di bangku Gaara. Biarlah Gaara memberi tatapan membunuh pada Kiba karena berani duduk di samping pacarnya, tapi akhirnya juga akan berterima kasih pada Kiba.

Tapi Kiba bukan Gaara yang menjaga Hinata sampai pulang ke rumah karena Kiba juga punya kesibukan sebagai kapten sepak bola di sekolahnya.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Kiba kuatir

"Kiba! Ada aku dan Tenten yang mengantarnya pulang. Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan mengkuatirkannya.." Omel Ino yang membuat Hinata tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa Kiba. Hari ini aku juga mau menjenguk Gaara.."

"Hinata, apa kau selalu menjenguk Gaara setiap hari?" Tanya cewek berambut cepol, Tenten

"Tentu saja, dia kan pacarnya.." Jawab Ino yang membuat Hinata sweatdrop. Kenapa Ino yang menjawab pertanyaan yang di tunjukkan pada Hinata

"Eh Hinata, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke rumah sakit karena kegiatan di klub karate.." Terang Tenten yang membuat Ino menepuk jidatnya

"Astaga, aku lupa jika hari ini giliranku piket kelas.." Kata Ino saat Tenten dan Kiba sudah pergi

"Tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok.." Hinata coba menenangkan Ino

"Tapi kalau kau di ganggu bagaimana? Nanti Gaara bisa membunuhku jika dia mengetahuinya.." Gerutu Ino yang membuat Hinata tertawa geli

"Gaara bukan orang seperti itu. Kau menggambarkannya seperti dia pemimpin yakuza.."

Ino hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Setelah pamit, Hinata menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa barang sebelum ke rumah sakit.

Hinata hanya memasang wajah datar saat melihat lokernya terdapat surat beserta setangkai bunga mawar. Hinata hanya menghela nafas karena tahu siapa yang mengirimkan semua itu. Hinata tidak mau membuka suratnya dan memasukkannya secara asal kedalam tas. Sementara bunga mawar dia buang ke tong sampah terdekat. Yah, mungkin orang yang memberikan Hinata bunga sudah lupa jika Hinata tidak menyukai mawar.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan meruntuki kebodohannya. Dia benar-benar lupa jika Hinata tidak menyukai bunga mawar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa wajahmu muram seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara saat Hinata berkunjung ke rumah sakit

"Karena kau.." Jawab Hinata singkat

Gaara menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata. "Kau merindukanku?"

Wajah Hinata langsung merah saat Gaara melakukan itu. Well, meskipun Gaara sudah sering melakukan hal itu tapi tetap saja Hinata sering terkaget-kaget. Dan Gaara senang melakukannya karena bisa menggoda Hinata.

"Cepatlah sembuh dan masuk sekolah. Aku sudah mati kebosanan menunggumu.." Kata Hinata pura-pura ngambek yang sukses membuat Gaara tertawa karena wajah Hinata yang lucu

Temari dan Kankuro yang baru datang shock saat mendengar Gaara tertawa. Maka diam-diam mereka berdua mengintip dari celah pintu dan menemukan Gaara sedang bersama Hinata.

"Aah~ seandainya saja aku bisa punya pacar semanis Hinata.." Gerutu Kankuro yang membuat Temari menahan tawanya dan tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya

"Makanya kau cari pacar. Jangan hanya bekerja di perusahaan boneka saja.." Nasehat Temari dan tidak melepaskan momen Gaara dan Hinata dari celah pintu

"Hey kalian berdua! Memangnya mau sampai kapan diluar?!" Seru Gaara yang membuat Temari dan Kankuro sweatdrop. Mereka berdua melupakan fakta jika insting Gaara sangat peka untuk merasakan kehadiran orang lain.

"Hai.." Sapa Kankuro cengar cengir, sementara Temari hanya memasang senyuman tak berdosa

"Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii apa kabar?" Tanya Hinata dan membungkuk sopan

"Hina-chan, jangan sesopan itu padaku.." Pinta Kankuro dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari adik tercintanya yang membuat Kankuro jawdrop

'Kenapa aku dapat deathglare dari Gaara?' Gumam Kankuro bingung

"Sudahlah Gaara, Kanky tidak sengaja.." Kata Temari yang mengerti arti tatapan deathglare Gaara, sementara Hinata yang bingung dengan pernyataan Temari melihat Gaara dan melihat Gaara baik-baik saja.

'Maksud Temari-nee tadi apa?' Gumam Hinata bingung

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I will throw away the ring you gave me**_

_**I will erase the letters you wrote me**_

_**Without lingering attachment, without regret, I'll forget you**_

_**I wanna forget you, I wanna erase you**_

Hari minggu seperti ini harusnya Hinata manfaatkan untuk membantu ibunya untuk memasak. Tapi karena si Uchiha Sasuke terus menerornya a.k.a menelepon dan mengirim sms tanpa henti, terpaksa Hinata izin keluar rumah dengan alasan menjenguk Gaara. Padahan jelas-jelas Gaara sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu dan besok sudah bisa masuk sekolah seperti biasa.

"Hina-chan.." Sapa Sasuke yang membuat Hinata ingin memuntahkan sarapan yang dimakannya tadi. Salahkah reaksi Hinata seperti itu karena selama mereka pacaran dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan kata 'chan'.

"Simpan saja basa-basimu Uchiha.." Balas Hinata datar. Sepertinya Hinata sudah tertular virus stoic Gaara nih.

Sasuke hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya yang Hinata yakin 100 persen jika kepala Sasuke tidak gatal.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kita pacaran lagi?"

Hinata mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Dan sepertinya balas dendam yang Hinata rencanakan dulu sudah diingatnya. Dia memang ingin menjalankan misinya itu, tapi dia sudah sangat mencintai Gaara dan sudah menemukan kebahagiaanya. Jadi untuk apa meneruskan dendam tidak berguna itu?

"Tidak mau"

Sasuke tahu Hinata pasti menolaknya, tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah dan memberikan sebuah kotak berpita biru kepada Hinata.

"Buka di rumah dan berikan jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku tadi.." Kata Sasuke dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sebenarnya sudah berniat membuang kotak yang diberikan Sasuke saat melihat tong sampah terdekat. Tapi sifat penasaran Hinata timbul dan memaksanya untuk membawa pulang kotak itu. Ayahnya, Hiashi bingung melihat putrinya pulang membawa kotak biru.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Hinata langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap kotak yang dibawanya tadi. Dengan ragu Hinata membukanya dan isinya membuat Hinata seperti terlempar ke masa lalu.

Ada tiket nonton film. Yeah, itulah pertama kali Sasuke mengajak Hinata keluar dan saat selesai nonton bertanya apakah dia ingin jadi pacar Sasuke yang langsung diiyakan oleh Hinata. Setidaknya itu sedikit lebih romantis daripada Gaara yang memintanya (coret), memaksanya untuk berpacaran dengannya. Tapi.. Gaara juga romantis karena rela pindah dari SIHS ke Konoha Gakuen dengan membuat perjanjian dengan ayahnya jika tidak pernah membolos pelajaran selama sebulan.

Hinata menyingkirkan tumpukan tiket nonton di bioskop dan beralih kepada foto-foto yang dibuat Hinata dan Sasuke saat masih pacaran. Oke, dia mengakui dulu dirinya cupu dan Sasuke sering menyuruhnya untuk merubah penampilan namun ditolak Hinata dengan alasan melihat Sasuke mencintainya apa adanya. Dan pada akhirnyan alasan itulah yang membuat Sasuke meninggalkannya dan memilih Sakura. Sementara Gaara jatuh cinta pada dirinya pada pandangan pertama saat dia menabrak Gaara dan menangis dihadapannya. Dan Gaara justru selalu menasehatinya untuk menjadi diri sendiri. Memang benar perkataan Gaara, dia lebih nyaman dengan penampilanku dulu tapi dia takut Gaara meninggalkannya jika berpenampilan seperti dulu.

Hinata menyingkirkan semua foto-foto itu dan mengaduk-aduk isi kardus karena sebagian kardus diisi oleh potongan kertas. Dan Hinata menemukan gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka anak ayam berukuran lumayan besar. Hinata beranjak dari posisinya dan mengambil gantugan kunci yang sama seperti yang ada di kardus. Hinata sangat ingat, dulu dia merengek pada Sasuke agar mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka anak ayam. Sasuke tentu saja tidak mau karena Hinata secara tidak langsung mengejeknya dengan menyamakan dirinya dengan ayam walaupun salahnya sendiri punya rambut seperti pantat ayam. Hinata mengingatnya hanya tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak! Dia sudah memiliki Gaara.

Mungkin Gaara tidak seromantis atau sekonyol Sasuke di depannya, tapi setidaknya Gaara selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum, tertawa dan tidak bersedih dengan caranya sendiri. Dan mungkin Gaara bukanlah tipe cowok romantis yang datang dengan memberikan sebuket bunga, tapi Gaara berusaha menyenangkannya dengan caranya sendiri. Well, misalnya saja dengan mengajaknya ke museum boneka milik kakaknya Gaara, Kankuro dan memberikan sepasang boneka yang berbentuk dirinya dan Gaara.

Hinata menyingkirkan gantungan kunci boneka anak ayam tersebut dan mengaduk-aduk kardusnya. Kali ini dia menemukan seikat surat yang Hinata ingat sudah membuangnya setelah lelah dengan permainan surat-suratan Sasuke. Dan Hinata membaca satu per satu surat Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelah 9 surat yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata selesai karena jumlah suratnya yang banyak, Hinata berhenti. Hinata tidak mau perasaannya goyah kepada Gaara. Hinata hampir membuang seluruh barang di kotak tanpa mencari apa yang ada di dalamnya jika kakinya tidak tersandung oleh buku yang dia letakkan sembarangan.

Dengan kesal, Hinata membersihkan lantai yang terkotori karena isi kotak Sasuke yang berhamburan dan memasukkannya dengan kasar. Tangannya berhenti berberes-beres saat menyentuh kotak hitam. Karena penasaran, Hinata membukanya dan hatinya sesak saat melihat sepasang cincin dan di dalam kotak tersebut ada tulisan 'ini hadiah ulang tahunmu ke 17. Maukah kau menikah denganku?'

Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kenapa.. Kenapa dirinya harus secengeng itu disaat sudah menemukan orang yang pasti menyayanginya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, setelah Hinata puas menangisi dirinya sendiri, dia mengambil seluruh barang-barang yang diberikan Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke kotak. Hinata keluar dari rumah dan berniat meletakkan kotak itu di tempat sampah.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?" Suara bass yang Hinata sangat kenal dan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan

"Terima kasih.." Kata Hinata yang membuat orang itu tersenyum senang. Namun senyumannya memudar saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Tapi aku sudah memilihnya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya karena kau. Aku menyukainya karena dia bisa membahagiakanku dengan caranya sendiri. Mungkin kau lebih romantis dari pada dia, tapi dia bisa membuatku seperti gadis paling beruntung di muka bumi ini dengan caranya sendiri.."

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Tidak"

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua, sampai suara klakson mobil membuat keheningan itu pecah. Gaara keluar dari mobil dan menatap kedua orang yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi.." Hinata menyerahkan kotak biru kepada Sasuke dan menghampiri Gaara yang memasang wajah bingung melihat wajah Hinata yang agak bengkak

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu bengkak.." Kata Gaara yang membuat Sasuke tersadar. Bahkan saat berbicara dengan Hinata tadi, dia tidak tahu wajah Hinata bengkak.

"Nanti aku bercerita padamu. Ayo masuk ke rumah.." Hinata tersenyum dan menggandeng Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di depan rumah Hinata

'Sepertinya kau lebih bahagia bersamanya dari pada denganku. Dan semoga kalian berdua berbahagia..' Gumam Sasuke memandang rumah Hinata sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyaaa! Fanfic apaan ini! Kenapa ceritanya abal-abal seperti ini?**_

_**Jujur, author Mei merasa masih kurang srek sama ini fanfic. Tapi mau di rubah juga bingung karena ide sudah mentok.**_

_**Dan dengan penuh keihlasan, author Mei minta review dari reader. :)**_


End file.
